It Was Just A Dream
by Gothicbabe666
Summary: Rachel has a strange dream... Please Read and Comment!


**Alone.**

You hear about all sorts of horrible things on the news and in the paper. You hear about murders and Teachers that go crazy. You read the story's of these people and your glad that it wasn't someone you knew but you never really think...that could have been me. You never think it will be your school or your home. You never think it could have been me. But in reality it could have been.

I walked into the school and looked around for Rachel and like every morning and just like every morning I found her sitting waiting for me. I walked up to her with a smile but something was wrong. She didn't smile back or even great me she jumped from her seat and grabbed my hand. She dragged me from the room and up the stairs. Once at the top she pulled me into a hug. Something was really wrong she was never like this with me. I pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Whats going on? Are you okay?" She shock her head and pulled me back into the hug. "Talk to me Rachel. I can't help you if you don't tell me whats wrong." She pulled back this time. "I have a bad feeling about today. Last night I had a dream about a shooting and y-you got shot and-and you D-Di..." She let a sob out and I pulled her into a hug again. "Hey. Hey. Listen to me it was just a dream I'm okay." She pulled back whiping at her eyes. "It not just that the teachers are acting really weird. I don't know whats happening. I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen. What do I do if something happens." I shock my head I had never seen Rachel like this. I whiped away her tears and held her. "If anything ever happend...I'd find you and keep you safe but nothing going to happen Rachel it was a bad dream and today is just a bad day for you. Maybe you should go home." Rachel nodded and I walked her to the nurses office. She was sent home and I walked her to her car. She gave me a tight hug and looked me in the eye. "I don't know whats happening but somethings not right...so please be careful. If not for yourself for me." With that she sarted her car and drove away I was quite for a moment as I thought. Hoping Rachel was okay and that she hadn't lost her mind. I got myself to French and watched my teacher as she played with something in her draw not paying attention to any of the kids in the room. Rachel was right about one thing the teacher were acting really strange.

I was sat in my french class when it happened. My head was down and I was half asleep waiting for the guy next to me to poke me to wake me up again. Before the guy could do so there was a sickening sound. I have never heard someone so sceard, so hopeless and so begging. A scream ecohed and my head shot up and I watched as the teacher seemed to smirk and stand. Leaning down to reach under his desk when he stood to his full hight again I felt all the blood drain from my face and my heart stop for a moment. He lifted the large gun and pointed it at a screaming girl who jumped up. Bang. Dead. She feel to the floor and I watched as her blonde locks were slowly died red with her own blood. A guy jumped to his feet and grabbed a girl and pulled her to the floor hoping to pretect her but two shots went off and he lie there and I watched as the girl under him choked on her own blood and all the life was sucked out of her eyes. I looked around me and saw the bodies of my fellow students. The ones I expect to be smiling and laughing now lay in thier own blood. Some still begging for their life hoping they would be speard but there was no hope for them. The tiled floor slowly became a river of hot, crimson, liquid. I looked up as a foot splashed blood and came into my site. I looked at the face of what seemed like a pleased and happy Mr. Johnson who raised his gun. I stood, I knew my fate, there was no hope for us but I could make time for others, I bent down picked up my blood socked bag and smiled back at this arsehole. Before I knew what had happened there was a bang and movement and I thought it was the end. I felt myself being thrown over someones sholder and caried out. I could not turn my head away from the horror that lay on the hall way floors. Inosent blood ran into the cracks in the tiled floor and sceard eyes stay open even though the body they sat in did not breath. I had seen enough when I saw the floor was finally becoming white again and I noticed I had been carried to the School's Canteen. I was lowered to the ground and the guy who had carried me here started to push a table in front of the exit that wasn't already blocked. I stood and helped him before falling to the ground and pulling my knee's to my chest. I took a deep breath and looked over to my 'Hero' who I could feel staring at me. I let out a sob as I saw a face I knew well but most of his features were smotherd in the blood of others and even his own. His nose looked broken and he had a shirt tied around his leg. He sank down next to me and wrapped me in his arms. Everything was silent as my blured eyes scaned the room that was once filled with the chatter of dramatic teenagers now filled with a deathly silence as boyfriends held girlfriends close and brothers hid thier sisters from the horror around. Boyfriends holding each other close and grilfriends crying into each others arms. It was now full of boyfriends crying and begging for thier girlfriends to come back to life. It was now a place for young girls to sit still in shock holding themself and hoping this was all a bad dream. It was a place where the lost, hurt, shaken, fallen and alone now sat hoping, begging and praying we would be saved. I took a moment to look at Blaine who still had his arm around me and I felt safe enough for a moment to close my eyes and dream that I was home with my family...or Rachel.

A loud bang woke me straight away I looked at Blaine who held his finger to his lips. I nodded and he peeped out from under the table we had taken to hide from the eyes staring. Blaine saw the tables on the other side of the room move a little at the force of the teachers slamming into it. They screched across the floor and a small girl curled tighter into a ball under a table near by. The tables stopped moving and the door was left for a moment and then you could hear it...humming. Like this was no longer a murder sence but infact a joyful plaace. As if this was a game...this was far from a game...this was life or death. Then humming turned to singing and the door starte to get hit again.

Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust 

Once an ironic song was now the tune to the death of the student of my school. A shot rang out and the thud of yet another body hitting the floor came moments after. The song stoped as the doors were finally smashed open. The group of teachers walked into the room and towards the center of the room. "We know your here...you can't run." A tear ran down my face and I watched as the Art teacher came closer to our table and Jack put his hand over my mouth as I was about to let out a sob. The small younger girl had no one to stop her sob and it came out loud and clear. The teacher smiled and knelt down and grabed the girl dragging her kicking and screaming a name to the middle of the room. The teacher smiled and looked around she broght a knife to the girls neck and slowly cut across. The sobs, screams and begging stopped and then a boy hiding behind a conter ran out screaming the girls name but before he could reach her there was an ecohing bang and he feel to the ground. The boy and girl lay not far from each other and as they both closed there eyes letting death take them to the after life there blood came together slowly running into the pateren of the floor and running towards me and Jack. I watched it as it ran past us spiliting us apart. I looked up to his blue eyes and I saw tears in his eyes and I wanted to scream but I didn't. I held it in as he took my hand and closed his eyes. A loud bang made me turn my eyes back to the teachers who were no longer stood in the midle of the room. Shoot after shoot rang out around the hall until most of the kids that were left were now dead also. I stayed quite until the teachers did one last scan and left. The PE teacher was last out and he turnd around looked around and he saw us. I knew it was over and as I went to get up the teacher shock his head smirked and winked at me before slowly closed the doors as he backed out. I took a deep breath and looked at Jack who sighed and I could see he was in pain but there was nothing I could do. I was powerless.

I slowly got to my feet about half an hour later looking around and seeing the only suviours was Blaine and myself. I didn't scream or cry, beg or pray because it was pointless. If we live it would be a mirical. I walked towards the shut doors and put my ear to one. I listend for anything but heard nothing. I looked around and saw that there was a window on the far end of the room. I ran to it and looked out. Outside there was a line of teachers some walking around with large petral contaners. "There going to burn the place..." Jack said and I turned to find him right behind me. "We're gonna die." We had been in school for about 4 hours and we were on the 3rd floor. I sighed and saw a school phone on the wall. "Maybe. Maybe not." I walked over to the phone and diled 999. "Hello?" I said my voice shock a little when there was no reply. Then a digatel voice spoke. "This number has been blocked. Sorry." Then the line went dead. I closed my and let my head hit the wall. I sighed and then looked to Jack who took the phone from me and punched in a number. "What are you doing?" He sucked in a breath and looked at me as tears rolled down his face. "Mum?" I gave a weak smile and sank to the floor. Blainw spoke with his mum for a long time he never told her what was happening or that he was going to die. He said few words in fact he just listened to his mum's comfurting voice. "Mum...I have to go but I love you more then anything and thank you so much for everything you have done for me. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you or did things that caused you pain. I love you so so much. Goodbye mum." With that he slide down the wall and looked at me. "Are you going to call your mum?" I looked at the phone and stood. "Hey mum." My mum's voice came through the phone calm and happy. "Hey. Is something wrong? How come your calling your ment to be lesson." I smiled knowing my mum was always caring and worried about me. "Everythings fine mum. Well...Mum...the school...its on fire." There was a sharp in take of breath from my mum and then I heard a sob. "Kurt where are you?" I closed my eyes and let a tear slip down my face. "I'm in school mum. I'm on the 3rd floor. I can't get out. I only have a little while mum and I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and that I love Rachel and everyone from Glee. Tell them that they were in my last thoughts. I love you so much mum and I will always be with you. Remember me. Goodbye mummy. I love you." My mum sobed and begged for me to not hang up and say this was a sick joke. I let tears fall down my face when my mum gathered herself and said the last words I would ever hear my mum say. "I love you too my beautiful baby. You are my world. I love you Kurt!" I smiled and hung up the phone I walked to the window and saw the teachers through a lighter each into the petrol. The fire had started and it wouldn't be long until death came for us.

Blaine put his arm around me and smiled at me. "I...I've loved you from the day you spoke to me Kurt." I smiled at him and let a tear fall. "I love you too Jack." I hugged him and cryed for a while. I feel asleep for a little while and woke to the sound of sirons. I got to my feet and looked out the window we were under. The firer bregade and police were outside. Teachers were being chased and arested but it was too late the fire was now licking at the doors of the 3rd floor canteen. Smoke filled the air and made me choke. I pulled Blaine to his feet and we both hit the window. "HELP! PLEASE! HELP US!" Blaine started to choke and I just held him up. He started to feel heavy and I looked at him seeing him closing his eyes. I looked at his leg and saw the blood has socked through and he had lost a lot of blood. "Blaine! Do not give up on me yet! Please!" He smiled at me. "I need to go Kurt. I love you." Then his smile feel and his whole weight feel on me. "NO! NO! Please! Please!" I let tears fall as I started to chock on the smoke. I could just see the bodies in the middle of the floor suddenly be swollowed by heat. The floor gave way and left us with little floor to work with. I looked around and saw a fire extingiusher. I looked at the floor and saw that there was only one was and that was over a very unstable beam that held the floor up. I took a deep breath and walked onto the beam. The roar of the fire got louder and it became the only thing I could hear as I walked over it. I felt it burn my ankels and sinage my cloths. I got to the extinguesher and saw that the beam was about to fall so I ran. I as my feet put presure on the beam it came down so I did the only thing I could think of I through the object in my hands and jumped. My hands grabbing the edge of the little floor we had as the fire danced and tried to get higher to burn me. I pulled myself up and coughed again. The smoke filled my lungs and made everything harder. I ran to the window and kept my back to it. I grabbed Blaine pulling him up and every time the fire got close I would spray it out. Gaining us a little more time though it was pointless. I sprayed what was left and the fire surroned us like bullies in a play ground. I closed my eyes. "I will not die in this fucking school!" I turnd and through the fire extigeser through the window. Glass flew every where and I hugged Jack to my chest before turning to the fire again and jumping backwards out into the fresh air. I felt the branches of a near tree hit me and breaks my bones. I felt my arm snape and my ribs crush. I closed my eyes and felt nothing after the last crash of a branch hitting my head. I was falling through the air with a dieing boy in my arms. I was going to die. This was the end but it felt like the start of something. I felt like Alice falling down that rabit hole knowing the hole had to end and she would fall to her death yet she was fine and had the edventure of her life. I smiled a little at the thought of something as beautiful as the after life I hoped for. One last thought past through my mind before I died...At least I didn't die in that fucking school.


End file.
